Thinking of You
by SilentSniper
Summary: Prince Demando thought about his princess.


Thinking of you....  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Beauty comes in many ways.....  
  
I have seen many beautiful things....but nothing can compare to the beauty that haunts my dreams.  
  
That beauty is truely an angel from heaven....  
  
That petite innocent girl who caught my eye.   
  
Hair like the finest gold, falling in waves to her ankles  
  
Eyes like saffhires, but not cold like that precious stone. No...her eyes hold kindness and light in their depths. Never seen death nor destruction.   
  
Alabaster skin. So soft looking and flawless...Untouched.  
  
That smile can light up the darkest abyss. Like mine. I live an empty world. Only a bitter goal is in my lfe.  
  
My angel is caring. Giving. The opposite of myself...I am cold. Unforgiving and bitter. Diamonds are cold after all...  
  
I sometimes sit here and wonder as I drink the crimson wine.  
  
Wonder what her pink lips must taste like...  
  
Maybe like lush strawberries drenched in the rain. Like warm sleepy afternoons and velvet black nights...  
  
I want her to be mine...mine and mine alone.  
  
But I know that won't happen....  
  
The angel is already in love...she adores someone else.  
  
Not me.  
  
But a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. That man is handsome. He is everything you want...but you can't see. Your kindness blinds you. He ignores you. You cling to him, begging for attention with your large eyes. You chase after him, always loving him only to have him ignore you.   
  
Sometimes I want to kill him .... Slowly and painfully. Make him regret that he ever hurt you. When you cried tears of sorrow for him. Then I wish to comfort you after he is dead. Hold you in my arms as you sob. Sobbing for the pain that you felt in his presence.  
  
He rather pay attention to that child that had stumbled into your lives. He never pays attention to you....  
  
That pink haired girl with the red eyes. Like a demon...That child stole your love, loving every moment when she made you misrable.   
  
Laughing at you. Enjoying Endymion's attention and ignoring you. I wished to destroy her as well when she made you cry. To make her bleed for every tear. She is not a child...but a heartless demon.   
  
She resembles you, doesn't she? You now know that that girl is your daughter...Funny, isn't it? The very creature that you disliked is your child. She only looks like you. But she does not have your nature. Still, one more reason to love that man. Because she is yours and Endymion's daughter....yet they do not deserve you as mother and lover....  
  
Well, now that child is with us and it hurts me to look at her. The Wiseman had transformed her....her pink hair is now long, her body had stretched into the figure of a young woman. She reminds me of you....  
  
Yet her eyes are cold and betrayl is evident in those crimson orbs. Not like yours.....  
  
I click on a button. Your image appears in its glory. I wish that you were here. In flesh and blood. Not an empty hologram.   
  
I want to kiss you...hold you...shower my affection on you. Cherish you. Make you mine.   
  
Shield you from the dark world that is not meant for you...  
  
But reality always comes crashing in. You're not with me...  
  
Instead you are kissing and holding Endymion. Lavishing your attention on him. He doesn't deserve you.   
  
Neither do I....  
  
But all the same, I need you...  
  
But can never have you....  
  
At times I want to end my life. Forget about the mission and my clan. Spill my blood on the marble floor. Bleed to my death as I gaze at the bright stars. My last thoughts will be of you as my lfe escapes my body.  
  
Or lie in bed and fall into a dream that lasts forever. To live with you in it with a child of our own. A child that looks like you. With your beauty and kindness.To never have any problems in our lives. I long for that....  
  
I laugh.  
  
Last time that we saw each other, your eyes held anger. Anger for me. You said that you will never love me...because your love lies within another. My heart was torn into bits that day, To hear your words. You didn't know.... That you killed me from the inside. That you murdered my soul with your words of your love for that foolish man...  
  
I forgive you. You don't know what lies in my heart.....  
  
I worship you, but can will never have you...  
  
My beautiful Serenity....  
  
My angel...  
  
My light....  
  
I love you....  
  
Always and forever.....  
  
*********  
  
Can you guess who the man is? Of course you can....Disclaimers: Sailor does not belong to me, but to Naoko Takeuchi. 


End file.
